kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Gundolf
]] Gundolf is a bracer who is met in the town of Zeiss. When Estelle and Joshua first arrive in Zeiss, there are two other bracers on duty: the relatively new Wong and the more experienced Gundolf. The Bright siblings first run into Gundolf near the Sanktheim Gate where he's either heading for or returning from an extermination job. He mentions he's had lots of those lately and most of them are about monsters he's never seen before. They run into him again on the second floor of the Zeiss branch the morning after Professor Russell accidentally caused a town-wide blackout. At that time, he's talking to Wong about having received a sudden job request from the army that requires him to travel to Grancel, though he's quick to remind Wong that there are two other bracers now who can share the workload with him. He tells Wong, Estelle and Joshua to do their best and look after the town in his absence. Gundolf is still in Grancel when Zeiss Central Factory gets attacked. In fact, seeing that he's a senior bracer and seeing that the request that made him travel to Grancel was made the day after the blackout, it's quite likely the job he was asked to do in the royal city on the army's behalf was in fact a ruse to get him out of Zeiss and remove a potential obstacle from the Intelligence Division's path. Upon hearing about the attack and the poisoning of Agate, Gundolf hurries back to Zeiss, though there isn't a great deal he can do since Agate has already been given an antidote and is in the process of recovering, though he tells Estelle and Joshua he'll be around if they need his help. He was initially worried that the attack on Zeiss Central Factory left Wong demoralized, but was relieved to see that the junior bracer already resumed his duties. When Estelle and Joshua find out that Professor Russell is being held at Leiston Fortress and a recovered Agate rejoins the investigation, Gundolf is back to doing jobs around the region. Upon talking to each other, he and Agate exchange some good-natured banter before getting back to the respective matters at hand. After Estelle and Joshua succesfully get Russell out of Leiston Fortress and before they leave for Grancel, Gundolf tells them that while the situation hasn't completely been resolved yet, he believes Agate will keep Tita and the professor safe and asks the Bright siblings to have faith in Agate. Gundolf is a reliable and competent senior bracer who seems to have a better relationship with Agate than most bracers do; the two of them met several times while in the field and exchange good-natured trash talk whenever they interact. He's also somewhat of a mentor to Wong, encouraging him whenever he's about to leave and worrying about how he's doing while he's away. Relations Gundolf seems to have somewhat of a mentor-student relationship with the junior bracer Wong. He's also a friend of Agate. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Zeiss NPCs Category:Sanktheim Gate NPCs Category:Bracer Guild